After flying many thousands of miles with different airline companies, I have seen the attendants struggle to deliver drinks and/or meals on time to the passengers and this is mostly due to the very narrow aisle which barely allows enough room for the food cart used to distribute the drinks and the trays. This makes it almost impossible for a passenger to pass around the food cart and, of course, creates a very uncomfortable situation for a passenger who, as in an emergency, may require the use of the W. C. of the plane. This delivery of food and beverages takes up a long period of flying time because first, they serve drinks which is followed by the trays with the meals. Then, more drinks are served and followed by the disposal of the empty trays and drinks. To provide this type of service, it usually requires 2-3 attendants, plus the one who is stationed in the kitchen area to organize the trays and drinks and then later on, to dispose of them, thus keeping the attendants occupied with that job during a major part of the flying time and making it difficult for them to take care of an emergency that may occur.
Based on this inconvenience and many many others which I will not enumerate at the present time, I have designed an invention which I will call the, "Use of a Food conveyor for aircraft passengers". This will deliver the precious services as mentioned above by using less attendants and by keeping the aisle clear at all times to allow for walking without any hazards nor inconveniences. This food conveyor can be installed in almost any commercial aircraft in service at the present time in the world which carries over 40-50 passengers.